Choices
by apple2011
Summary: An older wiser Harry makes a choice at the end of a war that has spanned his life time. Though instead he wakes up on a Halloween night years in the past and he becomes determined to stop the war before it can resume. However he must also protect his younger self from the terrors to come, but when his plan begins to fail will he make the same devastating choice once more?
1. Chapter 1

Dumbledore ran through the ministry, red and green lights firing all around him and while he was much older now he could still fight. Throwing the attackers away one by one as ministry soldiers tried to maintain control of the situation. By his side were Ron and Hermione Weasley. Both attacked by age and with greying hair, wrinkling bodies and slow movements they tried to keep up with Dumbledore.

"He can't be doing this," Ron hissed moving slightly quicker, drawing on strength from an unseen source.

"He is," Dumbledore insisted firing a stunner at the closest death eater who had got in their way, this was the first attack they had made on the ministry and losing it would lose war.

"He can't, he's been with us all the way. The Battle of Hogwarts, Collapse of Diagon Alley, the fall of Paris, Moscow, New York and London. He was the one who led us, why would he do this?" Hermione demanded, her hair in a tall bun which was shaking with the pressure of running. Though she was used to it now, for fifty years she had fought the Death Eaters. Fifty years of constant war and she was getting tired,

"He was never the same without her," Dumbledore argued

"But that doesn't mean he would resort to this," Ron argued as they approached the long hallway that would lead them to the Department of Mysteries. Ministry soldiers, identified by their blue uniform and the letters MWP engraved onto their helmets. Ministry War Personnel, the alternative to the aurrors who were all but extinct now. Killed in the Great Battle Of Hogwarts, which had seen the Death Eater's greatest defeat but at the cost of the school. Now there was nothing but rubble and bodies no one could go back for.

The three never got to the door, it opened beforehand and another man walked out. He moved slowly, calmly and was dressed in a flowing coat with a smart shirt and plain, black trousers. His hands were gnarled, a finger missing on one and the other was clutched around a small box. It fit in the palm of one hand and was covered in glowing symbols.

"Harry," Ron gasped looking at his friend with wide eyes, brimming with shock. Harry looked up, his face long and covered in lines, thinned lips hung from his face as dead as his eyes which had lost all shine. His hair was combed smart but its shade of grey cast a shadow on his entire face. The moment his eyes met his supposed allies he drew his wand. His old friends did the same and pointed each of them at him.

"You can't do this Harry," Dumbledore told him in raspy tones. He was tired after such effort, they all were.

"How dare you? You tell me what I can't do and yet your existence is fuelled by the dying souls of others. You need death to live, Tonks, Fleur, Gabrielle and Lupin volunteered to die by your hand just so you could live a few years longer." Harry spat, his eyes furious.

"That is nothing compared to what you want to do Harry, please put the box down," Hermione pleaded in a desperate tone.

"And you Hermione. So desperate to prove you were the best tactician after a series of defeats you led an assault against all our advice on a Death Eater fortress. You knocked out the only defence Hogwarts had and despite what you think we lost that battle." Harry told her, glaring at her every move.

"Harry mate, I know ever since London you've been..."

"No Ron, I have not been different. That day when I lost Ginny I realised what was going on. As the houses of Parliament burned and Voldemort sat on his throne in the tower, I saw the truth. As one by one powerful muggles were sentenced to death. The Prime Minister, the Royal Family and so many more died that day. This cannot go on," Harry answered looking distant, he could still see the people led up to Voldemort and killed. Some like the royalty took their fate with dignity, others begged and Harry could never blame them. By then all muggles knew about magic, all of them hated it now. Magical People caused a worldwide war which was killing them. It couldn't continue.

"Then help us, fight them with us," Dumbledore begged not wanting to strike first.

"I fought with you for over fifty years and since then almost half the world is under the control of Voldemort or his puppets. There is no other option," Harry sighed deeply looking at the box in his hand. Inside was the Ministry's greatest secret, one that should never have been discovered.

"_Stupefy," _Hermione took advantage of the situation but Harry, he was better. He summoned a shield in the blink of an eye and was gone in the next.

Headmasters Office

The tallest part of Hogwarts now, everything else was rubble and Harry walked up the stairs which were mostly intact and on his way saw the bodies. A thousand people died in this one battle, and that was not including death eaters.

"You have given me no choice," Harry muttered to himself again and again as he climbed the stairs. Knowing what awaited him when he got to the top. The box was still in his hand and he just hoped he could do this.

"_Harry, you don't have to do this," _a voice trickled into his head and he knew it was his own mind, he just didn't want to believe it.

"Ginny, I have to. Almost every magical person has been brought into this war, every muggle has been touched. The dragon attacks on Washington, Rome and a hundred more cities just show how much more this war has and will continue to escalate. I need to do this," he announced to the air in a heavy, shaky voice.

"_There must be another way," _Ginny answered from in front of him. Looking no older than twenty, her warm inviting smile beckoned him into the office and her hand met his. Harry looked into her eyes.

"There is none. I am sorry my dear, I will join you soon," a tear trickled down his face and Harry made no move to wipe it away. For when he blinked Ginny was gone and all that was left was the body of a green robed woman on the floor.

"Minerva, you fought them to the end. Killed Bellatrix and many more, it took Voldemort himself to kill you and as he sits on his throne I will avenge you." Harry told the dead woman who had lain in that same position for almost thirty years. Harry turned away from her. He instead opened the box he had brought with him and he took out a small glass bal with an inky substance inside.

The ministry had wanted to find a counter for dark magic , so they could stop the torturing, killing and worse but instead they got something else. They had no idea what but this ball contained the complete opposite to magic. If released it would destroy as much of it as it could before starving. In the ball it was kept fed by low level magic and the ministry had never released it, fearing it would alter the magical landscape too much.

"_Spirit of Hogwarts, I call on you," _Harry whispered and waited a few seconds until a warmth filled the air, he opened his eyes and saw Ginny in front of him once more.

"You summoned me," she commented, it was not her only the appearance the magic surrounding the Castle had wanted to take. It had been a magical holy site before a school.

"Spirit of Hogwarts, please take on another form," Harry begged not wanting to speak to his wife when it was not her, or his mind.

"No, you need to see this. I know what you want, the moment you summoned me the raw magic around this place came with me. I know what you want, but please don't do this," the spirit begged in a voice that was filled with sorrow, pity and fear. She was the voice of all magic and it was begging him.

"I have made my decision," Harry spoke with wisdom and age.

"It won't destroy just dark magic," the spirit warned and Harry looked at it, their eyes locked and then she understood.

"You never wanted it too. You actually want this," Ginny's voice remarked with twinkling eyes as Harry took the glass orb into his hand. Ginny visibly flinched.

"Raw magic is in everything, it links to everything and this place is full of it. This is why they built the school; you have opened the gateway when I summoned you. Something you had no choice in and for that I apologise. However I do not apologise for what I am going to do," Harry whispered, his voice getting lower as he spoke. He was tired, and he wanted to sleep; something going to do in only a few more seconds.

"If you do it then the raw magic will be devoured. That substance will spread through it, devouring magic but not just that. Magical plants will die without their power; creatures will no longer be able to exist..."

"And all wizards and witches will die. All of them at once, even Voldemort whose horcrux count has only increased. With all magic gone, his soul will break apart and it will be the end of this war. Of all magical wars," Harry finished with a deep breath.

"Every squib , every person who has any magic in them will be destroyed. Please do not do this, magic could be eternal," Ginny pleaded but Harry was no longer listening. He had drawn his wand.

"I've seen what it magic has done, Dumbledore lives on the souls of others, Voldemort has only a section of his soul and the horrors I have seen can never be justified." Harry answered with shudder as his mind went back to those moments.

"That's not all. The afterlife for all creatures is magical, you will destroy that. There will be nothing but eternal silence for all. Do not do this!" Ginny tired to order but Harry simply took a breath.

"The moment the Order and ministry sunk to the same levels as the Death Eaters it was lost. There is no good or evil now but if I can stop the muggle horrors and the war then I will die happy." Harry sighed deeply and then readied a spell.

"No," Ginny pleaded but it was never her voice, it was the voice of Hogwarts and while Harry now knew he would never see his wife it was not something to think about. She had died five years ago when London was taken. He had done horrific things in his time and death was the peaceful punishment he needed. It was what they all needed.

"_Reducto," _

Ministry 

Dumbledore felt it, he was in the atrium fighting off the last wave of attackers and then he felt his magic weaken.

"No," was all he could say.

"He did it, Harry did it," Hermione announced with teary eyes as the flashes of red and green ceased, only to be replaced by a dark feeling. She turned to Ron and looked at him

"We've both done terrible things in our time. Though no matter what I will love you," she told him taking the man's hand.

"And I you," Ron sniffed, holding back sobs.

"Both of you were the finest people I have ever worked with, it was an honour," Dumbledore told them both putting a hand on his heart. Then he felt it, all the air was sucked out of his lungs and e could breathe no more in. His body was shutting down and he could see through dimming eyes everyone else was affected. Hermione and Ron sank to the floor, hands entwined and both of them just gazing at each other.

Then Dumbledore's eyes closed and neither he nor anyone else in the room opened them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Choices

Harry's eyes opened again, he was surprised. He had expected to sink away into nothingness in the same moment he closed them and yet here he was. He had failed, how had that been possible?

"Are you ok Mr?" a voice distracted him and he turned around to see a young boy waddling towards him, eight or nine he would guess and dressed in a pumpkin outfit.

"Hello young man," Harry greeted in a kindly voice, he got on well with children but this was odd, Halloween like most holidays had not been celebrated in some time. Though it was cute if nothing else

"I am fine thank you for asking, it is nice to see such fun in these troubled times," Harry replied to the young boy with a smile.

"What times?" was his response and Harry frowned, no one, not a single person could not know about the war. Especially someone in... actually where was he? He had tried to destroy everything in Hogwarts and yet he was here, wherever here was.

"Where are we my young friend?" Harry asked gently, he recognised this place but why?

"Godric's Hollow sir," the boy answered and Harry froze, Godric's Hollow had been destroyed by Death Eaters during the tenth year of the war, he had seen it burn. It made no sense but neither did the boy, it was July how was it Halloween?

"What is the date?" Harry inquired suddenly. His question was never answered for an earthshaking roar filled the air and Harry turned to see a house engulfed in fire.

"Stay back!" Harry ordered already holding a wand within his wrinkled hand and moving towards the house, his mind was suddenly clear and he knew he had to help these people whatever happened. The questions could wait until later but for now he needed to help.

He extinguished the fires with ease, one by one they vanished and Harry charged in the destroyed door, and saw himself lying on the floor. Eyes open and all breath sucked from his lungs.

"What?" he gasped, yes it was him nearly thirty years ago, wait but the eyes were different. They were... impossible.

"James Potter?" Harry croaked suddenly feeling his age as he studied the body. Yes it was his father but that could only mean...

A soft crying followed by the sound of something breaking followed, Harry's aged eyes looked up the stairs and now he knew this place. It was his old home, it was Halloween night, the same one Voldemort had come. The same night the first wizarding war had ended.

"How?" Harry asked himself lowly, his voice confused and unable to process what was going on. Then he heard the crying again followed by faint creaking. Then he understood and ran up the stairs, he forgot his own age in the same moment and by the time he reached the end of the hallway he was exhausted.

"Lily Potter," Harry murmured to himself looking down at the broken form of his mother, his expression was stony cold and the old man simply turned to the boy. In his cot with a scar on his head, the same scar which was hidden behind wrinkles and lines on the old man.

"Harry Potter," it felt odd to greet himself but the baby was just looking up at himself, questioning perhaps? The house shook again, it was unstable. He looked down at the baby and knew there was no other choice and took his younger self into his arms. The weight was sudden and unexpected but even an older, weaker Harry was able to bear the smoke emitting from the burning house.

Hagrid arrived to see an old man emerge from the Potter house, his hands clutched around a small bundle and his face looking weak.

"Hagrid," the old man breathed as he looked up, a faint look of shock covered his face and Hagrid wondered if he knew this old man. He couldn't recall the face but he was often forgetful.

"Hello who are you?" Hagrid asked cautiously moving towards the man, unsure whether or not he was friend or foe.

"I have no name at this moment, at least not one I will speak. However you have more important things to do than help me. Here take this," he wheezed handing over the bundle. Inside the blankets the old man gave him was a baby, a boy with a lightning shaped scar.

"How did yeh?" Hagrid asked looking at the old man, wondering how he managed to get the boy out of the house. He looked so weak and the house behind him was mostly destroyed.

"It matters not, though I can tell you Lord Voldemort is gone. Vanquished by the boy in your hands, keep him safe Hagrid. Take him wherever you need to," the man suddenly looked like he knew something. Like he knew what was in store and was tempted to stop it but Hagrid had no idea what.

"But who are yeh?" Hagrid questioned

"A friend, now hurry and don't give Harry to anyone else. Promise me that," the old asked in a tone that made Hagrid feel like a soldier addressing his commander. It was an odd tone but not one that could be resisted.

"I promise sir,"

"Thank you, now I must leave, I need to work what has happened and why," was his informative muttering as the old man removed a shattered glass ball from his pocket. Hagrid saw a flicker of conflict on the man's face but before he could question he was gone. Vanished into the air.

Dumbledore's office

"And this man was alone?" Dumbledore asked with a frown, Hagrid had told him he needed to see him after he dropped Harry off and had come with a story he could not understand. An old man had saved Harry Potter for no reason it seemed.

"He was, he just told me to look after Harry and trust no one. I think he knew Sirius was around because he told me not to give Harry to anyone but you," Hagrid confessed not knowing if he should hold the man in high regard or not.

"It is odd if nothing else, however I feel this could be more than we think. We have to look out for this man again," Dumbledore decided breathing out deeply. He had no idea why but for some reason he felt uneasy, like something had changed.

"Ok Professor Dumbledore sir, "Hagrid agreed leaving the room and the headmaster to his thoughts.

Privet Drive- Two days later

Petunia Dursley looked out the window; she was a mixture of annoyed and scared with her nephew in the house. He was magic which could only mean he was untrustworthy and going to be freakish just like Lily had been. Though that was not why she looked out of the window, instead she had felt a presence around the house and not just the cat which had been watching them nonstop for the past two weeks. No there was something else.

Her eyes met an older man outside the home, much older in fact and he was standing on the opposite curb with a puzzled expression. He was wearing flowing dark clothes and a coat of some kind but his attention was transfixed on number four. His nose was slightly upturned which wrinkled his face even more than it already was. His grey hair seemed unmoving in the wind but it wasn't that which bothered Petunia. No it was then when her eyes met his, she was met by the vibrant intensity. Emerald green intensity to be exact but while it was duller and darker than she had seen before there was no mistaking he had the eyes of her dead sister.

Six Years later

Harry walked through the toy shop, he was amazed. He was only eight and the only toys he had were from Dudley but this was incredible. He was with his aunt and cousin to shop for Christmas, not for him of course but for the more deserving of the boys. That didn't stop him looking though and he took delight in seeing the toys, how they moved and jumped all by themselves.

"What are you look for young man?" a croaky wizened voice questioned and Harry turned round to see a shop assistant, or so he thought. He was wearing a apron, had a name badge and was looking down on him kindly.

"Um Hello," Harry said quietly, he was not supposed to talk to strangers, his uncle had said it would unfair for them to talk to him but this man thought otherwise.

"Oh you're a feeling a bit uncomfortable! Is it the beard?" the old man half joked stroking the fluffy white cloud growing from his face.

"No, it's a nice beard, "Harry comforted not knowing if he had hurt the man's feelings. He got a smile in response.

"Thank you, what's your name then young man?" was his next question in a grandfatherly tone.

"Harry,"

"Well Harry nice to meet you, what do you want for Christmas this year?" he asked and Harry thought he saw something on the old man. Like he didn't want to really be talking about it or like he knew something.

"I don't know sir," Harry muttered, all he would end up with would be new clothes; handed down from Dudley and maybe a card if he was lucky. The old man simply smiled sadly.

"Oh don't worry, we all get it occasionally; where we don't know what we want but may I interest you in this?" the man asked revealing a silver ball with a number of tiny patterns on it. Patterns he did not recognise but it made the ball look nice, sleek and pretty.

"What is it?"Harry asked

"Well Harry, its uh it's something very important to me and as I get older I need someone to keep it safe, maybe you could do it for me?" he suggested lightly.  
"I haven't got any money," Harry muttered under his breath.

"I know, it doesn't matter but if you promise to look after this forever or until I need it then maybe I could entrust it to you. You look like a good, trustworthy young boy who would treasure something like this."

"Well I'd have to ask my aunt," Harry mumbled again knowing she would say no, the elderly man winked.

"Don't worry, only really special people can see this ball and I think you might be one of them. Do you think you can keep it?"

Harry looked at the pretty round thing and realised he had nothing quite like it, nor did Dudley.

"Can my cousin see it?" Harry asked and the old man shook his head.

"Then yes please,"  
"Do you promise to keep it safe?" the old man asked gently

"I promise," Harry confirmed and the ball was dropped into his hand. It was slightly heavier than it looked and definitely solid.

"Then keep it," the old man smiled kindly and Harry looked up and nodded, he liked this old man immensely.

"There you are!" a stern voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned with the ball in his hand, he was scared his aunt would notice it or worse Dudley but neither of them did. He had it in the palm of his hand and yet no one could see it.

"Come on we need to go," his aunt commanded suddenly and Harry turned to say goodbye to the old man but he wasn't there anymore. He was gone and Harry, honouring his promise put the silver ball in his pocket, intending to keep it safe.

Meanwhile

The old Harry Potter had gone through little change over the years, he still had not worked out why he was in the past and was tempted to ask Hogwarts itself. Though getting in would be a problem. It was so hard for him to remember in his world everything was gone and destroyed while in this one it was fine. In fact every time he walked around London or any city he saw fall, he saw a minor miracle. Something he needed to maintain. That was why he gave Harry the silver ball. He knew his younger self had no toys and would treasure something special for a long time, even into his teens; it was a reminder of kindness in the Dursley's. A time which now was so trivial compared to the horrors to come.

That was the main reason behind giving his younger self the silver ball, inside was a strong magical source, something that would bring out the raw magic around it. For the older Harry was intending to recreate the substance to destroy all magic. For if Voldemort rose again and his younger self won the first battle of Hogwarts in his seventh which began the war then he would use it, because after that battle everything started. He would not let it happen again. So if he could not stop it then he would end it and this time he would ensure magic had no way out.


End file.
